New Year Ties, Birthday Ring
by Ashika Sakura- Aky
Summary: [YAOI] Alright! it took me awhile... sigh this is another one of my Sendoh X Rukawa. i hope you'd like it ...enjoy! oh & uhm i'd appreciate it if you'd leave me a review thanks guys...


The night of December 31. Rukawa's spending time with his family at their private resort in Okinawa. While his family are outside getting together in the shore waiting for New Years Eve his staying in his room. He lies in bed with the lights turned off. He started hearing them counting down, "8, 7, 6," he stood up looking outside the window. "5, 4, 3," he walks out and went downstairs. "2, 1," from the veranda he watched the fireworks display his brother and father had prepared.

Watching them having fun he grinned. Later, his brother saw him and wave at him. "Nii-san!!! Happy New Year!!" his brother, Yuuichi shouted at him and he started waving back then he heard the phone ringing.

He answered the phone. Right away he recalled the voice as Sendoh's. To his surprised he revoked to a silence and screamed, "What the…!? Didn't I tell you not too…" Before he can finish his sentence Sendoh butted in saying, "I know. But I just wanna greet you a happy new year …and uh…uhm I love you. Bye!" then he hanged up on him leaving him too dazed to even speak.

Putting down the phone, his family arrived with Yuuichi jumping over to him, "Onii-san, happy birthday!"

In the morning they packed up and had a flight back home. Yuuichi was meddling with Rukawa all through out the trip. He couldn't even be at peace. From the airport to riding a cab they got home. Sendoh was leaning on a wall near to the door. Seeing him, Rukawa's eyes started getting wider and wider as he gets a clear view of him. Sendoh finally noticed him inside the cab and smiled. Rukawa carrying a heavy bag, Sendoh walked pass him and greeted his mom and dad introducing himself as Rukawa's friend. He volunteered on carrying the remaining stuffs for them.

Sendoh had Rukawa's parents' reliance on him. They even want him to stay for dinner. Letting him know that its not only new year's day but its also Rukawa's birthday. Sendoh already knew saying his true reason of coming, "The truth is I came to ask him out, you could go to if you want?" Rukawa heard him and slipped over the stair as he was going up. "Now are you not a good friend?" Rukawa's mom denoted.

Neither his parents nor his brother wanted to go, so since his mother kept forcing him to go he had no choice but to go, putting him to a very bad mood. When they were dining, he orders one after another and doesn't even look at Sendoh.

All through out controlling himself, Sendoh wanted to take Rukawa home but he resisted. Rukawa walks away ordering not to follow him. However, Sendoh was still walking the same way he is. It starts to get into his nerves yet he tried to calm himself. Few steps further and Sendoh still was there keeping track on him.

"Didn't I tell you not follow me!" Rukawa yelled. "I'm not," Sendoh replied with his cool tone voice and added "I think you're mistaking this 'cause the train station is the way to your house and this is to mine." Rukawa had a terrible look on his face. He looked all over and found out that every corner is different from any place he knows. He run passed Sendoh but then he pulled him back, "Where are you going? The train station had already stopped operating 30 minutes ago. Don't tell me you plan on walking?" he asked Rukawa.

Not able to go home he stayed at Sendoh's place. After placing a call home, Sendoh offered him to take a nice warm bath which he had prepared.

Rukawa was having a relaxing time while looking outside an open window. That warm water is soaking unto him, that steam gives him a soothing feeling for him to be at ease. Then Sendoh came knocking, wanting to talk to Rukawa. From outside, he leaned over the door. "I know your mad at me but I just wanted some time with you, you know what I mean right?" then he added "I'm not going to force you into anything, sorry."

He stepped away saying, "You can sleep in the bed, I'll be in the floor." He turned around and had a few steps but then he stopped, hearing the door behind him made a sliding sound. "I'm not really mad at you. Its just that I … I thought that you didn't remember what day it is but it turned out I was wrong that I don't know how to say a thing," Rukawa explained as he was looking away.

When Sendoh turned to Rukawa he was not only surprise into what Rukawa was saying but also to what he looks. Wearing that bashful face, he was dripping wet with only a towel covering his lower part.

Sendoh wore a grin in his face walking towards Rukawa and excites his question, "So you were just being childish? Should you be punish for making me feel troubled?" he grabs him through his waist holding Rukawa closer to him. Rukawa staring at Sendoh, as his face was turning red. He let Sendoh kissed him as he gets closer to him. Intimately feeling the sensation Sendoh stopped and said, "I'm guessing it's a yes."

Sendoh sled his hand from Rukawa's waist to the inside of the towel, grabbing Rukawa in his ass. Rukawa straddles and the towel fall into the floor revealing all of him to Sendoh. "Looks like you've been scheming something over here," Sendoh teasingly exclaimed to Rukawa. Rukawa told him to shut up and not to stare and Sendoh smiled. He started to be excited even more for seeing Rukawa make a cute angry face then he knelt down grabbing Rukawa's member. Rukawa made a huge moan especially when Sendoh started putting him inside his mouth. Repeatedly, he moaned with an increasing tone of his voice every time Sendoh constantly gives him blowjobs. He gave him quite a squeeze leading Rukawa revoke to him coming. Sendoh had let his cum in his mouth. He swallowed it without even spilling a bit.

Sendoh stood up walking inside the bathroom pulling Rukawa with him. He tossed him in the shower, took of his own clothes and opened the shower. It be gone with sprinkles and continue with heavier drops rearing to the body. Steam is starting to condense their body, turning all their faces red. "I'm going to get sick if I take a shower again," Rukawa confronted. Sendoh answered him, "Don't worry … if that happens I won't let you go home I'll be the one to take care of you. Its my fault anyway you got to be my responsibility." And he began to touch him all over.

He's twitching him and poking his entrance. Rukawa was voicing out pleasure. He started to get wet and dripping neither because of the shower or maybe the sensation. "I'm coming in, okay?" Sendoh asked remarking his excitation while he touched him in his weak spot. And Rukawa shakes from on to his toe that Sendoh lifted him up. He was all open and that Sendoh begun to thrust in. Rukawa screamed in pain and slobbers.

Sendoh was troubled but they couldn't stop. Just as Rukawa calmed he started moving. Rukawa was shuddering with a great moan. At the last course, Sendoh pushed in deeper and at the same time they came.

It started raining outside and Rukawa staring out through the window. He wears his shirt almost like a skirt as it end on his thighs. Surprisingly, Sendoh from behind wore him a necklace bearing a ring. "Happy birthday, my fox. I know you wouldn't wear this ring so, just wear it around your neck the same as mine," Sendoh tend a smile as he speak. Rukawa looked at him wearing the same ring. He wrapped around him his arms and they kissed.


End file.
